The Brotherhood Of the Mountain
by jimmy143
Summary: This story follows Tommy and the gang a few months after the end of Rugrats All Grown Up and tells the story of the dangerus road back to their old homes and old lives as the world tears itself apart around them.
1. Chapter 1 Road Trip

**I went back and read my old version of brother hood of the mountain and found that it was highly flawed so I have decided to re wright it.**

Chapter 1

Tommy's pov

I woke to find my alarm clock screaming at me and demanding that I wake up.

I reached to turn it off but in my dizzy and half asleep state I couldn't for the life of me find the off switch.

I settled for knocking it off the bedside table onto the ground witch sent the batteries flying out in all directions.

I nearly fell out of bed and clumsily walked along the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dill sat on the kitchen bench trying to cook bacon with a heat lamp.

"Morning sunshine!" He said with a touch of sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I am cooking bacon."

"With a heat lamp?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"To break up the everyday montane of cooking bacon with a frypan."

"Only you Dill would do something like that."

"Well what are you having and you can't have any bacon because I only got enough for me and I have been doing this since 4 in the morning so I cant put more on now."

I looked at the clock, it was 8 am.

"You have been doing this for 4 hours?"

"Yep"

"I'll just have toast."

**A little while later.**

Dill had finally finished his bacon but by then everyone else had had breakfast so it was just him.

Chuckey, Kimi, Phil and Lil turned up around 10.

We pilled our suitcases and bags in the car as best we could but it still appeared like we had thrown them in.

Me, Chuckey and Phil piled into my room to find some of the essential stuff for long car drives.

"Comics." Chuckey said while putting a whole load of comics in my backpack.

"3DS, PlayStation vita, iPod and iPad." Said Phil putting all of this in the bag.

The list went on and on until we finally finished with my backpack almost too heavy to hold.

We found the girls talking to Dill while playing my latest game THE BANE OF THE WOLF.

You play as a wolf trying to survive from a group of hunters and you have to try to take them out one by one until there all dead.

"All ready?" Dad said coming up from the basement

"Yes chef!" Dill called out as he finished the last of his bacon.

"Alright then let's hit the road." Dad said heading out to the car.

"You guys go I'll go and get my video camera it should be charged by now." I said

Every one made their way to the car I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. The light was showing green on my camera. I grabbed it and the cord an ran back down stairs.

"Woof woof!" Barked spike from the kitchen.

I gave him a hug and a pat and joined Chuckey at the door.

"Why isn't your mum coming?" He said

"She's in Canada with Phil and Lil's mom, it's some kind of book tour or something like that, a book that they both love is set in Canada and they are visiting the towns its set in." I said as I closed the door behind us.

"But what about Spike?" He said as we opened the doors of the car and clambered into the back.

"Your parents are going to look after him for the 2 weeks were gone."

"Ooohhh" he said.

"Were are we staying? I know we are going to the snow but I don't know were." Phil said turning his head to look at us behind him

"We are going to the snow alpha lodge." Chuckey said

"I don't know where or what that is." Phil said still staring at Chuckey.

"It's the place where I got stuck up on the faze 3 mountain and had to go down it in the dark." Chuckey said slightly irritated that he had to recount the hole bad experience again.

"Oh that place, that's where we played that old game of ours, what was it called?" He said

"The brother hood of the mountain." Lil said from the front seat.

"That's the one!" Phil said reminiscing of the days past.

"We used to play a lot of games like that." Kimi said.

"I don't remember any of games like that." Dill said thinking as hard as he could.

"Well we don't need to play games any more we have a lot of adventures to do so we best get cracking." I said looking out of the window and already we were leaving civilisation behind and instead we were entering the land of mountains.

**Hey guys thanks for reading and for those who read my old story thanks for sticking with, I hope to do around 40 chapters rather than 20 chapters. So what did you think please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

Chapter 2

We stopped at an old motel called burnabards at around 6 so it was still light out.

It was small with only 10 room and a circular drive way with an over grown garden in the middle, cigarette stubs lying at every angle an graphite at every wall.

Including the accessional broken window witch had been fixed using duct tape it all added up for a unpleasant place to stay.

The man at the desk was short, fat and hairy with a cigarette in his mouth and a shaved head with multiple tattoos all over his arms and his head.

He wore a singlet and short shorts and thongs that looked around 3 sizes to small for him.

As Dad tried to organise a room we went out to the car and fetched the soccer ball out and began to kick it around.

After 10-15 minutes we heard shouts and the occasional swear word.

Dad came out after a little while and told us there was a park down the road and that this may take some time, after that he headed back in and the shouts continued.

I thought I heard the words hobo, police and drugs.

"Come on time is a wasting!" Phil yelled, He Lil and Dill were already half way down the street leaving me, Chuckey and Kimi behind in their dust.

We quickly made up the distance but Lil was faster than all of us and had arrived at the park at least a minuet before any of us made it.

Before us was a park with more spray paint than seems possible, you couldn't even tell what colour it used to be?

There was also a big empty field and a basketball court but the hoops had been stolen long ago.

After some discussion we settled on playing soccer in the open field.

"Alright awesome let's get some kicking on!" Dill said getting a bit over exited.

"Who's got the ball?" Kimi asked looking from one to the other.

"I must have left it back at the car I'll run back and get it." I said

I set off running and got back there in only 5 minutes.

I started searching for the ball.

It wasn't were I had left it, I looked under boshes, the car, I looked in the garden and across the street thinking it might have rolled off but still nothing.

I suddenly heard laughing down the road in the opposite direction of the park. I followed the road until I saw to boys with my ball.

One was wearing a hoody and the other was wearing a tee shirt. I felt like yelling out but they were both bigger and older than me so I waited.

Suddenly they ran off and hid in the trees, a piece of string was connected to the ball and they had the other end, they suddenly lit the string and I noticed 3 small metal tubes on the ball.

DEODERANT CANS! I thought. They are going to blow it up!

I stud up from where I had been observing a yelled out "Hey you guys! What the hell are you doing! That's my ball!" I yelled

The guy in the hoody stepped on the burning string and the other came out from among the trees.

I was certain they were going to kill me or mug me or something if Chuckey and Dill hadn't turned up.

The two boy were around Chuckey's age so it felt more even if the wanted to start a fight.

The kid in the hoody went over to the ball and pooled off the deodorant cans and kicked the ball over to us.

The started to walk down the street but we stayed there until they had vanished past the bend.

"Well what was that all about?" Dill said


	3. Chapter 3 The News

Chapter 3

**The next morning.**

We packed up our stuff around 8 or so and hit the road.

After a few hours we stopped for breakfast at a café called the shaggy cow.

Dad found that the pancakes we ordered did not agree with him so he spent the rest of the time at the café being sick in the bathroom.

Dill picked up a newspaper from the stacks of magazines and began to flip through it.

"What douse my horoscope have for me today?" Dill said reaching the horoscope page.

"Dill all that stuff is garbage that's so vague that it'll fit any problem." Kimi said.

"Well even if it is vague it's still fun." Dill replied and began to read.

"Bad things are going to happen but don't worry they will change." Dill closed the newspaper and lent back as if he had won the argument.

"Hey guys look at this." Lil said Picking up the newspaper and reading the page

"The string of peace is wearing thin. A terrorist group of huge number is threatening all-out war with the states.

We have no hope in matching there number of soldiers and weapons and they know this. With most of our American soldiers overseas we have little hope, but we have a chance of making a peace treaty but the chances are slim.

By Abigail wingrite." Lil finished

"Well that sounds intense but it's all lies, who can beat America." Dill said

"The only thing they could do is blow something up like the white house something." Phil said.

"All though this is the best time for America to be attacked because we have been sending hundreds and hundreds of troops overseas lately." Kimi said

"We are all getting a bit over the top about this I mean it's just 1 newspaper we haven't seen anything on TV or anything like this." I said trying to calm every one down.

"Well we can't just dismiss it either." Dill said

"Yeah but we don't need to start freaking out about it either." I said

"Isn't there a thing that says that only 50% of what newspapers say is true, they have probably made this into a big event when it properly isn't even that big a deal." Chuckey said.

"Yeah I've heard about that." Phil admitted.

Dad walked out of the men's toilets looking pale and tired.

"Let's…..go." He said coming over to the table.

"If we go now we will get to the hotel this evening." He continued as we left the café…

**Fare away.**

General Pov

"Our time has come, went this country falls to its knees the rest of the world shall follow and we shall stand victories as our enemies kneel at our feet and we will be the ones free to live our own lives and we shall rule those who took our freedom!" The man yelled and the cheers of and tens of thousands of soldiers rang out in the cold air of winter.


	4. Chapter 4 Last Leg

Sorry for the wait.  
Chapter 4  
Kimi's Pov  
The last hour of driving was easily the most tolerable because we could feel the end of the journey at the tips of our fingers and drawing closer every second.  
Phil was arguing with Chuckey about a school test that Phill had come worst in the class.  
Dill and Lil were talking about his horoscope and I had been drawn into Chuckey's argument. It was now less of an argument more of a disagreement after tommy stepped in when it started to get loud and angry.  
General pov  
An hour away from the mountain lodge in a small cave halfway up the talest mountain.  
A group of 5 snipers huddled against the cold and servaining the mountain lodge.  
One pulled out his walkytalky an said "Sir we are in position."  
The walkytalky replied "Send the signal."  
The other man lifted up a high beem flash lighed and pointing it at the mountain 90 km away.  
They waited and waited and waited and then a dot of lighed appeared from the other mountain and then all of the mountains withing 100 km of the lodge lit up with a dot of light.  
Far away in a hiden controll room.  
2 men stood in a small room ploting directions on a map.  
"Sir why are we waisting our time attacking a simple hotel?"  
"It may be a hottel but its all on its own and taking it will basikly give us a foot hold in the arrear alowing us to expand over more area without anyone realiving and by the time they find out we would have sourounded them and they will not beable to stop us."  
Back at the car

Tommy lied awake in the motel they had stoped at not knowing how little time he and the world had, how little time he had with his familie and how hard the next year would be or how much they would have to sacrifice.  
This is only the beginning.

Hey guys thanks reading.  
Sorry about the huge wait I had a ests at school and some other stuff please review I really struggle to do more if I don't feel like some one is liking the story.  
If you have any ideas for the story that I like I will give you a shout out so leave an idea as a comment.  
Thanks for waiting bye! 


	5. Chapter 5 The new fire

The new fire

General pov.

Tommy tossed and turned in the small motel room.

He dreamt of people screaming, the sound of gun fire, and the scorching heat of fire all around him.

The world started to spin and spin and spin, the fire around him became a blue of yellow and red.

Suddenly it felt as if the fire was inside him and the heat was just too much!

He then felt cold and the fire around him became ice and snow and the building he had been in was replaced by mountains and trees.

He still felt dizzy and collapsed in the snow.

Everything was silent as if the world around him itself was frozen.

He then heard a lone "Bang" from another gun far, far away, then screams.

He tried to stand but fell back down.

Tommy noticed something red in the snow.

It was blood…

Tommy woke as the clock on the hit midnight.

Tommy felt dizzy and sick, the thought of any more sleep made him feel worse.

Tommy's pov.

I stood, pulled on a jumper and walked outside.

The night was windy and cold with the occasional drip of rain and the flash of lightning in the sky.

The hotel was less than 4 hours away but everyone was tired so no one really wanted to drive much further.

I walked to the road and sat down on the frozen grass next to the gutter and tried to breathe normally. I was tired and hadn't slept for more than 4 hours since we left home.

I thought abought the dream and something told me that it was a bit more than a dream.

I recognized the places in the dream, all of them and that is what scared me the most.

As I sat in the cold the wind sped up and it started to rain very heavily as I ran back to the little apartment I forgot all abought the dream.

I wish now I hadn't….


	6. Chapter 6 Sickness

**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't posted for about a year, I have been studying really hard in school but it's the holidays so time to continue the story **

Chapter 6

Tommy's POV

The last stretch of the 3 day drive was the quietest it had been the hole trip, We were all exhausted and the worm comfortable car was not helping in our attempts to stay awake.

My mind was racing even if my body was sluggish, I couldn't stop thinking about the night before.

The longer I thought the more my memory became fuzzier.

I was startled as Dad called out

"Were here!"

We gingerly clambered out of the car, the car park was covered in snow.

I could see men with the hotels crest on their uniform as they shovelled the snow away.

The hotel was massive, with 3 floors and hundreds of rooms the lodge was just as I remembered it.

To be true it had only been 3 years since we were last here but it was still surprising.

The lobby was worm and massive, the hotel smelled of beef, wood, smoke and coffee.

After going from the worm car to the ice outdoors to the even wormer hotel my fingers and face were stinging.

"I will have a look around you kids find your rooms."

Dad said as he passed the keys to Dill

"k"

I said but he was already lost in the crowd.

We started walking, the world felt like it was spinning

FLASH

I was back in my dream, fire everywhere.

Screams of distant people.

Gun shots all around me

FLASH

I was back, leaning against a wall I tried to stop myself from vomiting but I couldn't.

General POV

Far away, on the othersider of the mountains that separated the hotel from the rest of the world sat two me, one was looking through his binoculars and the other sat holding a steaming cup, by his side was an enormous sniper rifle.

"Hah"

The first man chuckled

"What?"

"I just saw this dumb kid throw up in the hotel all over the window "

"Stop wasting time we have a job to do."

"when we are done it all starts."


	7. Chapter 7 Awakening

Chapter 7

Tommy's POV

Silence

Sweet silence

I opened my eyes, white…white everywhere. I blinked a few times to focus my vision.

I was in a large hotel room, it was bright, open and modern. Leaning up more of the room was revealed to me. Thick shaggy carpet led to dark oak wood flooring that was met by marble. I followed the light streaming in from the window around the rest of the room, melancholy paintings littered the white walls. Cupboards and shelves also decorated the room but the room was rather empty and felt very sterile. I climbed out of bed and avoided backpacks and bags. There were more bags in the room than I expected there to be.

"I guess I am sharing my room with someone."

I noticed one bag was open, I could see Kimi's phone inside.

Why would Kimi have her bag in here.

I opened my door to see a silent and empty hallway with doors on all sides. I wondered down before finding myself in a large living room/ kitchen. A massive window revealed large icy plains laden with snow and slopping mountains reaching high into the sky.

The Room was cold boring. It was very typical 21st century white and black kitchen and living room.

I noticed a clock on the wall next to the door, It was early, to early. 5:17 am to be exact.

No wonder no one else is here its freaking early. I slumped on the couch and tried to remember coming here the day before. I could remember feeling sick and falling but nothing else.

Wait! I can remember it was blurry but I could remember someone coming into my room a few hours ago and leaning down at the bags and leaving something. Was it my bag or my bed? I can't remember but I didn't recognise the person.

I returned to my room to look around. I remembered Kimi's phone, I went to the bag and looked at the tag but it said Kimi so I guess that it wasn't the thing. I leaned down and looked under the bed to see a large grey tube like thing that looked to have been covered in duct tape. I pulled it out. It was very heavy put also every second it shook a tiny tiny bit, only enough to notice if you are only concentrating on it.

"I guess this is it."

"What's It?

I jumped when I heard the voice.

I spun around but I couldn't see anyone.

"Around here Tommy, you must still be sick."

There was no way I hadn't noticed the second bed in the room. Kimi was sitting in bed watching me.

"Oh, Hi Kimi I didn't realise you were in here"

She smiled at me but her focus quickly reset on the tube.

"What is that?"

"Oh um its nothing."

I quickly put it back where it was meant to be. I don't know why I didn't just show Kimi, it just felt like I shouldn't have had it and most defiantly shouldn't tell people about it.

Kimi looked a bit weirded out.

"Its nothing I'm sure."

"Ok if you're sure. Why are you up so early?"

"I guess I went to bed early"

**Hey Everyone, Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I have been focusing on my youtube channel and haven't had time for story writing now that I am in year 10.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter if your still reading after all this time.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Forest

Chapter 8

**Tommy's POV**

Well that day just went from one thing to another, Apparently Phil got a cold and no one wanted to sleep in his room but it was either Kimi or Dill so Kimi somehow manage to beat Dill and didn't have to share a room with Phil but now Dill has the beginnings of a cold.

After that we rented some ski gear, we planned to take the lift to stage 2 and maybe even head up to the new stage 4 but a snow storm was on its way so we had to settle for stage 1 and we had to walk there, that would have been fine but Dad slipped and banged his head so we needed to head back then Chucky lost his glasses, a power out and Kimi lost her phone.

We finally made it to stage 1 about 7 hours later than we planned, the sun was just about to start setting and the last warmth in the air was slowly fading away. I took a deep breath. Leaning forward I started on my way down, the ski's weren't the best and the snow was very icy but that is what happens when you leave it to the end of the day.

"I wish Dad was here, He knows how to make even stage 1 fun." Dill shouted out to me from across coarse.

"Yeah I guess so but we need to make the best of it." I replied trying to avoid Lil as we all zoomed across the snow.

A sudden scream broke the crisp cold air. Chucky came flying in my direction, he had lost control of the ski's, I skidded to a stop to avoid getting hit, reaching out with my only free hand I tried to grab him but he was going way too fast and he was covered in way too much snow for me to get a grip, When I couldn't grab onto anything I over balanced as he flew past me I fell forwards onto the snow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEELLLPPPP MEEEEE!" He yelled as he flew past us all and into the dark forest that lay on either side of the coarse we were following.

"Chucky!" We all shouted

Kicking off my ski's I ran trying not to slip on the snow to where he disappeared.

The forest was very dark and the setting sun wasn't helping with that. I could see a steep drop that led to more trees.

"I can see ski marks down there!" Kimi called out pointing.

I followed her gaze, she was right. Tracks.

"He must have fallen but the momentum kept him going." Lil said while franticly looking around.

"Looks more like ice then snow down there." Phil added

"Come on guys we need to find him Phil give me a hand." I said.

Grabbing onto Phil's hand I climbed over the edge, letting go I dropped down, I was followed by the rest of them. We gingerly started down the path that chucky had created. Into the deep dark forest.


	9. Chapter 9 The Fire

Chapter 9

**Dill's POV**

The LED light from all our phones only emitted enough light to see a few feet around us, the trees kept the last few minutes of sunlight from reaching us.

Chucky had left a long path of destruction behind him that we could follow.

"Chucky!" We called but no answer. Our hope sunk quickly just like the sun.

Snow began to fall and the wind turned from a light cool breeze to a heavy cold force that poshed against us, it caused the snow to twist and spin and swirl around us.

"We need to go find help!" Phil shouted over the wind

"No, we might lose each other if we separate." Tommy shouted back.

The sun finally set as we came to the end of Chuckey's path of destruction, his ski's we lying on the ground as well as his scarf.

"Oh god! Tommy!" I yelled out pointing at a snapped branch.

The branch was nothing significant but the branch was caked in blood.

"He must have crashed into in and broken off and fallen here." Lil pointed out.

"We need to find him, he is probable bleeding out somewhere near here!"

"There!" Lil pointed at a few drops of blood that led deeper into the forest."

We followed it for a little while. We kept calling but there was no answer, but then when we were all starting to lose all hope.

"There! There! HE'S OVER THERE!" Phil shouted out.

Only part of Chuckey's jumper was visible but his hair stood out from the snow.

We ran to him, he was only slightly awake. His leg was bent in a strange direction and a chunk of wood was rammed into his hip.

"Chucky! Can you hear me?" Tommy said trying to prop him up.

"we need to get away." he murmured

"Why did you try to get away from were you crashed!" Kimi nearly yelled at him

"I had to hide from them" Chucky whispered

"Phil grab his legs we need to get out before the storm starts." Tommy said as he grabs chucky

"Ok but I think it's a bit late for that." Phil said as he grabbed onto Chuckey's legs.

We started to head back, we came out of the forest at around 6pm.

We were closest to the car park so we headed for that. I ran ahead into the main hall that was filled with staff, police and skiers, Apparently Dad called the police.

"We need help, our friend is hurt real bad!" I shouted, I ran back out to Chucky and the others, about 10 police men and staff ran out to see what was going on, the hall was packed with people, I could see Dad trying to get to the door. Just as we had hope that Chucky would be alright a sudden crack ran through the air. Followed by another then another then another again.

Three policemen fell onto the ground dead.

The people who ran out quickly ran back to the hotel.

We were in the open but no one shot at us. A few more policemen walked out gingerly but kept to the walls.

"Ok kids, now keep calm. Stay were you are, we will come and help you and your friend just stay safe" One of them said as he edged towards us.

Then it happened. The thing you only expect to happen in a movie. A horror movie. A disaster movie. A war movie.

The entire Hall, no the entire hotel.

Filled with hundreds of people, my Dad…. everyone.

The hotel exploded. Everything was consumed by a massive ball of fire. The policeman both dead and alive in front of us were either consumed or covered by the fire.

**Hey guys, sorry that this was super dark but that is the story I am trying to tell, please stick around for more because some more positive stuff happens soon but things will get a lot worse for the gang (But things always get better…OR DO THEY!)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Escape

Chapter 10

**Kimi's POV**

A massive force pushed us back, sliding along the ruff concreate I grazed my arm and cheek but there was no time to think about that. I climbed to my feet to see Phil and Tommy trying to pick Chuckey back up. Another loud crack ran through the air, speaks flew of a car only a few feet from Dill.

"They see us!" Lil screamed.

As if we had springs on our feet we jumped against the car to hide. The scorching heat of the blazing hotel would have been too much if it wasn't for the icy wind and the furious snow.

A few more shots echoed around the valley.

I turned to Tommy.

"They aren't shooting at us anymore"

"let's hope but what are we going to do?" He replied looking around as if the answer was hiding from him.

"There!" Phil yelled out, pointing at one of the fallen policemen.

"We can't help them, they are dead." Lil replied

"I know that! He has keys on his belt, we could drive back home."

**Tommy's POV**

I let go of Chuckey and started to shift out of the gathering snow towards the keys. The heat was scorching and even though it was a few meters away. Another explosion echoed from bellow. Another pillar of fire and smoke emitted from a part of the hotel that was still untouched by the fire. Flaming splitters of wood and metal rained down on top of us. A few more cracks and sudden screams far within the hotel. More cracks and the screaming stopped. Muffled voices and the sound of boots on snow. The loud cracks turned into consistent cracks as if there were more people shooting. The distant screams became less and less.

'TOMMY WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING!" Phil yelled out

I woke my slight trance I had fallen into. Reaching I grabbed the keys but in the proses covered my hand in blood. I felt sick as I started to move away but then I noticed. A gun? He had a gun on his belt as well. I thought of reaching for it but the thought of using it made me feel even worse. I moved away and back to the others. I pressed the button and the lights flashed in a police car halfway across the carpark.

"Of course it's that one, why couldn't it have been closer!" Kimi said grinding her teeth

"Ok, Phil help me get Chuckey over there, Dill you and…Dill?" I looked at Dill

He was silent just staring at the hotel.

"Dill!" I yelled

He looked at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Dad was in there." Me muttered

"I….I know….Dill we need to go…..otherwise we will all end up like Dad" I said

"How can you…just…just…not care!" He yelled back

"Dill we don't have time for this, we are leaving!" I yelled back.

Phil and I grabbed Chuckey and started towards the car, taking cover were ever we could, followed by Kimi, Lil and Dill.

I reached the car just as another explosion went off.

Opening the boot, we laid Chuckey down, Kimi Dill and Lil jumped into the back. Me and Phil go into the front. I started the ignition and began to drive, we left the carpark and we started down a road that headed who knows were. The flaming Hotel faded away. After a few hours of silence dawn broke over the top of the trees and filled the car with light. I pulled over and we got out and waded through the snow.

"I guess we will need to find some city or something, I could put on the radio and try to find out what is going on I guess." Kimi said trying to stay worm.

"Kimi" I tuned to her "the thing under my bed, that grey tube thing, that was a bomb."

A few hours later we had found a medical kit and had patched Chuckey up and left him to rest. we were all sitting in the car listening to the radio, it was only static, we couldn't find anything or any channel. "Dame, Police cars are SO uncomfortable" Phil groaned trying to find a comfortable spot to sit.

"Whoa! What's that?" Lil added

I stepped out of the car, it looked like a trail of cars heading towards us.

Phil also got out.

"Oh yeah, we can finally get out of here!" he shouted.

"No…..that's…..get in the car!" I shouted. We jumped in, I started the car and backed it up into the forest. Get back out I yelled "Help me cover the car in snow!"

Everyone except for Chuckey who was still asleep started piling snow into the car.

"Ok now get back in!" I said as we piled back in.

The cars started to rush past just as we closed all the doors.

Cars and helicopters and soldiers went past.

"They aren't American soldiers or cars" Dill pointed out.

"Exactly, I don't like the look of this." I murmured.


	11. Chapter 11 The Town

Chapter 11

**Chuckey's POV**

My head hurts, I can't feel my leg or my hip. I hungry and thirsty but apart from that I am ok.

We had been hiding at the car for 3 days now. We have cleared away all the snow and formed a hiding place for the car behind a few trees and covered in branches and leaves. Also Kimi was able to make a fire and Tommy has been constructing beds in the trees with fill. All in all, it isn't too bad apart from the constant cold. Dill hasn't talked once all the time I have been awake, he has either remained in the car or wandered along the road. I can tell he isn't the only one that is upset about Stue. He was like an uncle to all of us but no one not even Dill was taking it as bad as Tommy. I have known him for long enough to tell that Tommy is only just holding it all together. He hasn't made a joke or really taken control of the situation. He is angry at himself, even though Stue had hurt his head we were going to stay and ski with us but Tommy wanted him to go back and get some help.

All in all, the days were getting shorter and colder and so were we. We all felt thin and tired and cold towards each other.

**Lil's POV**

I stood at the road. Smoke rose from far away, but not in the direction of the hotel, in the opposite, the way the cars went.

"Is the car ready?" I called out

Just after I said it the police car emerged from the forest. I jumped in and we drove down the hill. The drive only took about half an hour for us to reach the remains of a town. There were bricks and rubble and concreate spread around, shopping carts, blackened cars, collapsed houses, trampled gardens. This was the remains of Hallberg, we got out of the car, the destruction was too difficult to move around in the car. Nothing was left that hadn't been damaged. Everything was either rubble or burnt. After a few minutes of walking we came across one of the only mostly standing building. A shop called "Murth And Lurth"

"What happened here" Phil murmured

"I am going to guess those army guys had something to do with it." Tommy replied

We entered the shop to find cloths and food and everything we could ever hope for.

"Ok, Dill you need to find a big trailer we can use, and as much petral as you can, Kimi we need cloths, Blankets and fire lighting stuff. Phil and Lil we need food and water." Tommy ordered

We all set out on our jobs.

**Tommy's POV**

I started to look around. I found an archery isle. Grabbing a few bows and as many arrows as I could find I dumped them in a shopping cart, I continued searching and I found a fake gun that looked very realistic. Binoculars, notebooks, a few kitchen and pocket knives and flash lights. I continued my search for a while before we all met back up at the car.

"Look what I found!" Kimi pointed out

She was holding a stilt.

"Now Chuckey can come with us rather than just leaving him in the car." She added

Chuckey got out, Kimi gave it to him and he propped it up under his arm and lent against it.

"thank you Kimi" He smiled at her "Now I can go and try to find a walking stick for when this gets better"

We had fashioned a brace for his leg using rope and sticks to keep it strake so that it hurt less but he still couldn't walk with it. Our worse thoughts were realized. His leg was broken.


	12. Chapter 12 The Plan

Chapter 12

Kimi's POV

Until you have no entertainment and no fun do you truly find the joy that a deck of cards can bring.

We played Go Fish, Black Jack and snap. We tried others but it just leads to arguing about rules.

Tommy and Dill went back up to the top of the hill, they took the car and moved all our stuff down so we set up camp inside the mall we found.

"I never thought we would ever have a fire inside" Dill laughed.

We had set up a campfire in the middle of the mall.

"I think we all need to talk about what we are going to do" Tommy said

"How about we talk about what happened before we plan ahead" Chuckey added

"Well what we know so far is there was a bomb under my bed and it would appear there was a lot more bombs." Tommy answered

"Do we know if anyone survived?" Lil asked

"Well unless you guys have any phone battery that you haven't told us about then NO" Phil was getting frustrated.

"Herse the thing guys, we are only alive right now because of a load of mistakes. We have a chance here to stop that from happening again" Chuckey tried to stand up but couldn't

"What makes you think this will happen again." Dill asked

"Those people on the road, they must have done this, if they continue along this highway they will eventually reach another city, then another, then another. If they leave no one alive then no one can tell the next city. We can tell someone, we can try to help people." Tommy declared

"But to do that we need to get in front of those guys on the road. They are like 4 days ahead of us." I added

"Yeah but they have to stop to rest, we can take it in turns to drive, drive all night and day, we can catch up to them, sabotage them and get ahead" Tommy was getting exited and happy for the first time in days.

"Tommy, we can't do that. We will die." Phil said while slumping against the wall

Tommy's face sank, he fell back on his seat.

"I guess your right…WAIT!... If we can find a map and follow them we can map out were they are going. We can try and find out were there going before they get there then we can go cross county and get there first" Tommy jumped back up.

"That could work" Phil said also standing up.

"Ok everyone we have a super powerful terrorist group to follow!"

**Hey guys thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me how you would like the story to go. It helps a lot to hear from all of you. Thanks ****J**


	13. Chapter 13 The Pieces

Chapter 13

**Tommy's POV**

_4:00am _

Nothing, no alarm clock no calling brother of parent woke me.

Just the silence of winter. No bird sang, not even the whisper of wind through the trees. I climbed to my feet. A tiny ray of sun light shone through the front doors of the mall. I could see someone sitting there. I quietly left the others and walked down the silent unmoving escalator, hand on the fake gun I had found to seem menacing but to my surprise it was just Kimi.

She was just sitting there silently.

I sat on the opposite side of the door and waited for her to talk.

After a few minutes of silence

"This won't work." She murmured

"why not?"

"Because…. you want to chase after a group of people who we have no hope of beating." She stopped for a little while "You are just angry at them, that's why you want to chase after them"

"Well should I not be angry"

"I…...don't know…...I just don't want this to be your way of trying to get even with these people."

"I'm not doing this for me"

No response

"I am doing this for Dill, he shouldn't have had to see Dad die like that. The worst way he should see that is watching his father die of old age at a hospital surrounded by his family not by screaming strangers."

"Just make sure that this doesn't become about hurting those who hurt you"

"Well what would you have me do?"

"Let's go back to the hotel, you and me and we can try to find someone."

_5:24 AM_

The car chuffed it way up the hill, sliding on the icy snow a little.

The blackened remains of the hotel drew near.

Stepping out the policemen bodies were still there but they were covered in snow and wouldn't have been visible if it wasn't for the pinkish red stained snow around them. The hotel was nothing more than a empty shell.

"What's that smell!" Kimi cried out

Stepping in front of her the smell hit me as well.

"I don't think we should go in there" I responded

The scent was as if rotten, frozen blood had been burnt until it was nothing left but ashes.

"Let's just move around." I said

Kimi started around the left side and I went to the right side. Something was caught in the snow a few meters ahead. I ran up to it and grabbed it, was a charred piece of fabric… A piece of my dad's greenish brown suit he always wore. Kimi walked around and noticed the thing in my hand.

"What's that?" she asked

"Nothing!" I hand had tuned into a fist. My knuckles had turned white. I scrunched it up and stuffed it into my pocket.

No matter how much I lied to the others, even to myself I was angrier than I had ever been in my life.

I slapped a fake smile on my face and looked up at Kimi

"It's just a bit of cloth I think"

My voice was horse and my knuckles were still white. She grinded back and walked ahead.

She was way too smart to not tell that I was faking but I had to try. I walked after her. Reaching the car park the jumped into the car.

I was still angry but I had to calm down so I said I will walk back.

She drove down the hill waving before disappearing into the landscape. I kicked one of the police cars until I couldn't feel my foot anymore.

I wanted to pull my hair out! I hated everything and everyone. I couldn't calm down I needed to stop but I couldn't. Then I noticed it. On the policeman's belt. A hand gun. I reached for it and pulled it out from his belt. I ran along to the rest of them I found more bullets and more guns. I threw them into my bag before heading down the hill after Kimi.

When I find who did this I will make them feel the pain I feel now.


	14. Chapter 14 We Need To Talk

Chapter 14

**Chuckey's POV**

_5:59 am_

The sound of the car parking woke me up. It must have woken everyone else up aswell. Phil and Lil ran out to see what was going on, I grabbed a half empty bottle of water and a handful of pain killers. I took them one at a time, 1 for my head, 1 for my arm, 5 for my hip and 10 for my leg. It didn't stop the pain but it made it barable to walk, I know having so much of one drug is very bad for me but I wanted to be helpful to the team not a liability.

Pushing against the wall I was able to get into a standing position, grabbing my stilts I made my way to the door.

My bandage around my hip was stained red but there was none to spare so I took it off a replaced it with napkins strung with string and using my belt to hold it in place. I knew I wouldn't last long out here till I got some medical attention because my hip that was ushaly just swollen had started to turn a unsighly shade of green but it was hard to notice cause my entire side was brused and cut so it will be a while before the guys start to get worried but that didn't stop me. Sitting in the bathroom I looked at my refelction in the cracked mirror.

What are doing here Chuckey, this is no place for you.

How did this happen to me.

How did my life go so out of control, a few days ago I was worried about getting a bad grade now I am afraid for my life every waking second.

How long can someone like me last out here, I know Tommy and the other will do fine but me.

I can't even stand without the help of a wall!

"Yo Chuckster!" Phil walked in with a pile of maps.

"I need your help trying to find us on these" He dropped them down

"Umm you ok Chuck?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Phil"

"You don't look it"

"Well getting your leg smashed by a tree and watching hundreds of people die can do that to a guy"

"I guess so"

"Phil…how are you so. Unconnected….. how are all of you just going on with all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't the only one who watched all those people die. And the only one who seems to even care is Dill!"

Phil stopped for a second, he sat down and looked at me.

"Because there is no point in lying around feeling sorry for ourselves. Dill has a right to be the way he is, but we need to carry on"

"Why doesn't Tommy have a right!"

"Because we need him"

"But you can't just shake this stuff off, how is he so…...so unchanged!"

"Because we need him, we have put all our belief in Tommy, all our hope and all our respect on him and that's not fair. He has to shoulder all of that and that means he can't fall apart. Because we need him…and he needs us"

Tommy walks in holding some take a pipe

"Hey guys, ahh great you've got the maps already. Chuckey I think this will help with your leg."

"Oh cool, I will try anything at this stage" I reply as he sits down

He straps the pipes to me leg and binds them with electrical take then duct tape. He fills the pipes with water then seals them with caps.

"Ok so the way this works is when you walk the water will move and after a while the water will be doing all the work and keep that leg moving and because it is so tight it will help to heal your leg. Also I found this cane" He hands me a dark oak, polished cane that curves at the top.

"Cool thanks" I smile at him

His smile fades and his face because dead serious.

"What we are about to do is very dangerous. We are about to chase after people with an unbelievable amount of men and weapons. We don't know were they are, who they are or why there here. Things could go south at any second so I need you guys to keep these." Tommy hands both me and Phil hand guns.

"Wow were did you get these?" Phil asks

"That's no important, you can't tell the others ok. Kimi already thinks that I shouldn't be doing this plan in the first place but we need to keep the others save….also I don't have enough guns for everyone and you tell them they will all want one."

We smile at him, I look down at the gun, I put it in my pocket with the knowledge that one day soon, if I like it or not I will have to use it. To defend my sister. To save my friends. To protect myself.


	15. Chapter 15 The Snow Battle

Chapter 15

**Lil's POV**

I grabbed some rope and started to tie down all the bags of stuff we had in the trailer. It was all piled up over a meter high above the car.

"Is this safe?" I asked as Kimi walked out from the dilapidated mall

"Well its depends on what you define SAFE as"

"I define SAFE as something being SAFE"

"Umm, let's see if I get up here" Kimi climbs onto the roof of the car "Could you pass me the end of the rope?"

"Here you go"

"Thanks ok so if I tie this around here, and through here and over here, can you get on the other side of the car and tie this end down please?"

"Sure"

I ran over, grabbed the end of rope and tied it to a bar of metal near the week of the trailer

"Ok over this side now"

I ran back over and did the same

"Ok that looks like that's done but we need to organise this pile a bit" Kimi said looking at the pile

**Dill's POV**

I sat on the escalator. I don't know why but I just can't get happy or active or anything. I feel thin and tired. Not the kind of I need sleep tired more just emotionally" drained.

"Yo Dill, give us a hand" I looked up to see Kmi waving to get my attention

I stood up, hands in my pockets.

"Ok so we need you to tie down there" she pointed

I walked out of the mall and to my surprise and shock I was getting belted with snow balls. Lil, Phil, Chuckey and Tommy were all waiting outside the door with snowballs.

I jumped behind the car and fashion a few from the snow at my feet. I through them in the direction I could hear them but I couldn't see them. A direct hit. Phil brushed the snow of his face before getting hit by three more, everyone had started throwing them at each other.

I laughed as I got hit by more, I stood up from the car and pelted one at tommy and on at Kimi

Tommy nearly fell over laughing. Something fell out of his pocket, I couldn't get a good look at it because he snatched it right out of the air and back in his pocket.

He looked at me.

I looked back.

I shrugged it off and continued throwing snowballs but that piece of cloth must be important if Tommy acted like that about it.

_The Next Morning_

I gingerly got out of bed. Thoughts of a second attack of snowballs fresh in my mind. I slid along the wall to the hallway then along that to the escalators to the front doors. I could see all of them crowded around a map on the car bonnet

**Tommy's POV**

"Ok so if we follow this road we will eventually end up at Marsvally. A massive city were we will be able to get help." I said

"Ok two things, firstly that is the direction those army guys went about 5 days ago secondly that is a week and a half drive to get there." Kimi pointed out

Dill walked out of the mall and joined us

"well if we drove at the speed limit we would reach there in a week and a half but, if we don't stop driving and we got over the speed limit we can get there is 3 days max." I continued

"But if we get there in three days we would have to pass those army guys, they still have a few days to go if they are stopping every night but I wouldn't think a group of terrorists would follow the road speed limit either." Phil added

"Yep your right, this plan has lots of holes and issues, things can go wrong, things can go well but we need to give it a go, and if we are lucky we will be able to pass by the Army guys at night while they slept." I finished

"Ok well I guess we should get going." Lil came out of the mall with the last of our stuff.

We all jumped into the car, I started it and we began our journey.


	16. Chapter 16 The Highways

Chapter 16

**Tommy's POV**

My eyes were drooping.

I was so tired after something like 10 hours of driving. The road ahead was dark.

_2 am _

Driving down a snow covered road at night going 100 miles an hours and slowly falling asleep. Not my best idea I can tell you.

_5 am_

The sun was creeping over the horizon inch by inch.

All I need is to go for a little while longer then I can stop

I thought to myself, just a little while longer.

_7 am_

I parked the car, got out and unlatched a fuel tank from the trailer and started to pour the liquid into the car, after a few minutes it felt like enough.

I stumbled back and latched it on, I rubbed snow on my face to wake me up. Sitting on the ground I hoped that maybe the intense cold would help wake me up.

I got back in the car and started to drive.

_10 am_

By now Phil had woken up and had taken over. I switched with him and sat in the passenger seat.

Within seconds I fell asleep

**Phil's POV**

I took over for Tommy at about 10 ish and continued.

_11 am_

"Guys! Wake up you need to see this!" I shouted from outside the car.

They all got out except for Tommy who was still asleep.

We had come to a highway. As far as the eye could see were massive roads and bridges and. The one catch. NO one was there. It was empty.

"Wow"

"That's weird as hell"

"Were do we go now"

They murmured.

A door slammed behind us.

I spun around to see Tommy looking very tired shuffle over to us.

"Well that's an issue" He said

"Why?" Chuckey replied

"Its lunch time, peak traffic time. There should be a traffic jam right here if this is the old hume highway." He replied

"I get what you mean" Lil said looking down the highway sheltering the top of her eyes from the little to no sun.

"Ok, back in the car. We need to get going" He said getting back in the car.

_9 pm_

**Chuckey's POV**

It was my turn driving, Tommy and Phil were passed out on the back seats and Kimi was next.

Technically out of all of them I am the only one who should be driving but we wouldn't be anywhere without them.

I looked left then right then turned off the highway and continued following the map for an hour or so until I came to a second empty highway.

_4 am_

**Kimi's POV**

I hate driving, and I hate driving for hours at night.

I do not like driving

Twists and turns and unexpected detours.

I had some time to think when I drive and that is always good.

I thought about Tommy, And Dill and Chuckey. I worried about Mum and Dad and how Didi will react when she finds out about Stu. Stu…. He always seemed to wear the same cloths. A darkish green brown jacket and… green brown…..I looked back at Tommy. That thing he was holding. That was a piece of his Dads jacket.

All this thinking carried me all the way through the night.

_10 am_

I stopped the car and got out, Lil got out as well and we switched but first I needed to refill the car. I grabbed the same tank Tommy used and started to refill the car. I listened to the bird chirp. I could see a few birds on the tops of trees. They took flight and sawed away we had come. I looked up and there must have been hundreds of birds all flying away from where we were heading. Suddenly dogs started appearing and running away as well. Most of the dogs had collars on and one had a bright blue lead trailing after it. None of them barked or anything they just ran as fast as they could. I put the tank back in the trailer. I started to walk along the road

"Come on Kimi we need to keep on driving" Lil had stuck her head through the window.

"How close are we to that city?"

"Like 15 minutes I think"

"Did we pass anyone on the road getting here?"

"No"

"Then…..I think those army guys beat us to that city."

Just after I stopped talking the ground shook and a huge explosion went off about 2 miles ahead of us.

"I think your right" Tommy said as he gets out of the car "Kimi get in the car we need to get there


	17. Chapter 17 The Attack

Chapter 17

**Lil's POV**

The ground continued to shake as we continued down the highway. Soon we could see the tops of building.

"Wow that is one massive city" I said

The ground shook again

"Rumble in the concrete jungle" Dill grinned

We drove into the outskirts of the city, houses as far as the eye could see. People were all running around carrying bags and suit cases. They were all running away from the city.

"What's that sound?" Phil said looking out of the window

A distant alarm was going off.

"It's an evacuation." Tommy replied

I looked over at the city a little while away. It was filled with super tall glass building and even more shops.

"That place is nearly as big as New York." Kimi said pointing at hit

"What are they running from, nothing's wrong….." before I could finish

A flash of light. And the city fell.

Fire and concrete sprayed everywhere. The giants glass building shattered then fell, streets were torn to shreds. People and cars were thrown into the air by its force.

Suddenly a rush of air seemed to emit from the explosion. Tearing up homes and cars and throwing people in its wake.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Chuckey yelled from the back. I floored the pedal.

We screeched through now empty streets and over gardens and through fences. The force of air was just behind us tearing through another row of houses.

"Drive into the forest! We will be safer there!" Tommy shouted from the back

I knew it was the best chance we had but we were so far away from the forest.

Then the force of air hit us. The back of the car lifted of the ground but landed back without any damage.

No one spoke

Until

"Well umm I guess it lost a lot of force towards the end….." Kimi said.

We got out to check the trailers content

"Well we lost a load of stuff. My guess is all those people around us must have taken stuff." Phil pointed out.

I looked back at the city as another sky scraper fell and splintered into rubble.

"I guess these people like to use bombs to destroy things" Chuckey said as he gingerly walked around trying not to limp.

"Well this is time we have the upper hand." Tommy said

"How?" I turned around

"We are the ones infront. Now we can get everywhere before they do."


	18. Chapter 18 Lights Out!

Chapter 18

**Dill's POV**

_2 pm_

"This car is so uncomfortable" I groaned

"Well. I can see light in distance" Tommy said

I leaned up straight to see a rotating neon sign.

A small petrol station loomed into view. We drove up onto the concreate.

"Guys, wake up" Tommy got out of the car

We all got out, Stretching and trying to wake up we all entered the station. The shelves were packed with packets and bars and bottles.

"Woah, that's surprising" Chuckey smiled

The sliding glass doors slid open.

All the glass was intact and pristine, Phil walked behind the counter and opened the till.

"Nothing" he said

"We don't have any need for money right now Phil" Lil said, walking down the aisles of junk food and sodas.

"WOW Beef jerky, its ma fav!" I shouted out grabbing up bags of it.

"Ok guys I think we should probable go" Tommy said making for the door.

"Why there is so much stuff here, anyway we've been driving for hours we are way ahead of those army guys." Kimi said as she opened the fridge a peered inside.

"Well you guys grab what you want I will go and phil up the car." Tommy said. He walked toward the door but it wouldn't open.

He hit it

Nothing

Kicked it

Nothing

A bright red button was on the right hand side. Tommy hit it with his palm.

Nothing

"Guys, the door won't open" He said

"Just smash it" Phil said with a face filled of gummy bears.

A voice echoed through the building.

"Now why would a group of fine teenagers ever do something like that." A man appeared from a door behind the counter. He wore a brown leather jacket, pointed white leather shoes with a pattern running along them, slim black jeans. A white shirt with a green vest. His hair was black, it was Leiden with products to make it sit smoothly on his head and shine. He held a long barrelled gun with a wooden Handel and another wooden piece halfway along the barrel.

"Don't worry kidy's, we will have time to ask each and every one of you." He said

I heard a scream to my left, then a thud.

More screams and yells, I turned to see Tommy getting thrown against the wall.

Something cracked along the back of my head, I let out a gasp as I started to fall, my vision getting blurry.

"Lights out!" The Man Behind the counter smiled.


	19. Chapter 19 BANG!

Chapter 19

**Tommy's POV**

My head felt like it was on fire, the vision was very blurry but I could make out Dill and someone else next to me. I tried to move but my hands and legs were tied together by something. I leant back but my head hit a concrete pole I was tied too.

My mouth was dry and my stomach grumbled. My vision slowly focused and I was able to look around the room. Kimi and Phil and Dil were tied to the same pole as me but Lil was nowhere to be found.

"Are you guys alright?" I whispered

"I've been better, Tommy your head is bleeding" Kimi said from just outside my view

"Wares Lil?" Phil whispered back

"I don't know" Dill murmured

"Where's Chuckey?" Kimi whispered

"Lets hope their together" I whispered back

We seemed to be in the cold storage room, behind the freezers. Everything was covered in ice and our breath caused mist to form. The sound of keys and a door opening echoed.

Foot steps

"How are we all doing?" The Man from before walked into the room

"where's my sister!" Phil shouted

"Don't worry about her little man, she's just fine" He grinned,

"Are you the people who blew up the Icy Mountains Lodge a few days back?" I said

"HAHA, kid you don't look stupid so why ask such dumb ass questions. DO WE LOOK LIKE WE ARE IN ANY POSIYION TO BLOW UP A HOTEL!" He shouted "We're on the run kid, every time we think we get away BOOM! Another city gets blown up."

"What do you mean we" I said

"What? Do you think I knocked yall out by myself, nah I got my boys out back. Lovely chaps.

"What did we do? Why are we tied up we are running from the same people as you are!" Kimi shouted

"Hush little lady. You are talking about things you don't understand this is much bigger than some lodge or a few boring cities in the middle of nowhere. We are dealing with a full takeover of the united states. This isn't some terrorist attach this is a military coup."

A scream echoed from far away

Phil tried to jump to his feet

"That's my sister!" He yelled

"Sit down son we didn't catch your sister, she and the red haired one ran off." The man said

"Like I'm going to believe you!" Phil shouted

Phil kicked the guys leg as hard as he could.

The man winced in pain.

Phil face quickly met the man's shoe, multiply times infact until Phil was left half slumped over spitting out blood.

I tried to pull at the rope that had my bound but it was too tight.

Wait a minute, my hand brushed something cold, concealed under my shirt and belt was the gun I took from the hotel.

But my hands were bound!

I can almost reach it! The Man Continued to kick and hit Phil before he pulled a hand gun just like mine from his pocket.

"I have no time for dumb ass shits like you!" He shouted

"Who do you think you are?" Phil spluttered through blood

"I am Anthony Heartwood and I will not be kicked by a punk like you!"

The rope came loose, I jumped to my feet with the gun in hand. But there was no time, there was nothing I could do.

We both fired at the exact same time.

BANG!


	20. Chapter 20 The Chase

Chapter 19

Chuckey's POV

_10 minutes earlier_

We sat in the bushes waiting for something to happen, 3 or 4 thugs dressed very similarly to the man from before huddled around a fire for warmth.

Holding my pistol in one hand my other hand trying to stop the blood gushing from above my eye.

One of the smaller thugs had tried to hit me in the back of the head when they jumped us but missed and gave the worst black eye I ever had. My eye had swollen shut and the thug's fingernail must have scratched me.

Lil came up behind me.

"Ok so I can see them in the freezers talking to that guy from before. Phil's getting the shit kicked out of him so we need to hurry if this is going to work." She said

But with these guys here we won't be able to get in the back door" I said

"We could just go through the front door" She said

"Oh yeah, good point but I have never shot a gun before, I might miss" I said

"Then just give it to me, I have used a gun loads of times" Lil held out her hand

"HEY, you kids over there!" A massive man crashed through the bushes we were hiding.

We started to run, the thuds of massive feet followed by smaller one was so close. We darted around trees and over bushes.

"Chuckey, I will lead them away you save the others!" Lil shouted

I nodded, the grass was long and slippery, I put a few trees between me and the thugs before I darted around and hid behind another bush. They continued running after Lil. I waited until they were nearly out of sight before I ran around the station, with the gun in my hand I ran past the sliding doors to see Tommy jumping up holding his gun, I could barely see where I was shooting but I lifted my hand and fired.

**Tommy's POV**

The glass of the freezer door shattered next to us, Anthony was hit in his leg, he started to fall, He fired then I fired. His bullet went through my arm, mine went through his neck. We both fell to the flaw in agony. Chuckey spun around to see Lil crash through the forest quickly followed by the thugs. Chuckey without thinking fired all the shots he had left.

He got one but the others were too close now to reload. Another one fell then another one, Phil had fired once and Dill had taken my gun.

Kimi and Dill helped me up as blood gushed from my arm.

"There's a medical box behind the counter." Lil ran from behind the counter holding it.

_1 hour later_

My arm still hurt but Phil's face was bruised and bent. He had to keep a ice pack on it for as long as possible. Everyone was slowly falling asleep but I couldn't, I heard a slight wheezing and every now a splutter. Walking back in the freezer I saw Anthony trying to stop the blood pouring from his neck, he had pushed himself against a crate but his clothes were soaked. He was pale and blueish from spending so much time in here.

"Why did you capture us?" I said

He didn't answer, he just looked at me, but then

"Because without us, you will die. We wanted to help you but we needed to make sure you weren't spies"

"You tried to kill my friend"

"He attacked me, and don't be so high and mighty about it, you and your friends just killed the last friends and family I had." He spluttered

"And now we are all going to die! This is all your fault….." He didn't finish, he never finished

His hand that was trying to hold in the blood drooped to the flaw. His eyes became blank and glass.


	21. Chapter 21 Into The Fire

Chapter 21

**Tommy's POV**

The car was busted. We had no were to go and the sound trucks, helicopters and feet grew louder and louder by the second. My arm had rendered my practically useless and fill could barely move let alone help and we tried to barricade the store.

"Hey look, the sun is rising!" Dill points out a bright light emerging.

"its 3 am Dill, that's no sun." Chuckey said

The entire forest next to us was beginning to go up in flames. Ash and snow fell down upon us.

Smoak filled the shop.

I could hear yelling. And the sound of a helicopter.

I could hear a muffled voice yelling "FIRE!"

With that the entire side of the shop facing the road was reduced to splinters and the rest sway and began to burn. Dill grabbed me by my arms and started to drag me behind the counter.

The sound a spraying bullet. The cabinet behind us was shot to pieces and fell down upon us.

I remembered!

"Phil!" I hissed

Dills eyes widened

"Hey! Jared! There's a kid here!"

"So what?"

"Let's take him back and see what he knows"

"Fine, I will tell Abram to land!"

The soldier grabs Phil and drags him away

"Is he the only one? Abram said there might be more."

"Nah, it's just this guy"

The helicopter lands behind them, they get in and fly away.

The fire dies out.

Dill helps me up, Lil, Kimi and Chuckey emerge from their hiding spots.

Lil is almost reduced to tears.

"Well, I guess we need to find him" I say

"What's that sound?" Chuckey says, he turns and looks outside

"Who cares what the sound is Chuckey, Phil is GONE!" Kimi yells

"Wait, I hear it too, it sounds like people!" Dill says

We walk to the hole in the wall and see something I thought could only ever happen in a film, hundreds, no thousands of people walking, some holding guns or other weapons, some holding torches, others with whatever they could find to defend themselves.

All of them marching in the direction the helicopter had gone.

"Hey!" I shout out to the one in front who seemed to be leading them.

He put his fist up and they all stopped, he walked to us.

"what are you doing?" Kimi said

"Last stand little lady, we are going to take back, do you want to join us? We could always use more people" He said

"Our friend, they just took him in that helicopter." I said

"well I don't know about your friend but they have all taken something from us, so are you going to help us, or are you just going to moan about your friend?"

I looked in the direction the helicopter had gone

"We'll help" I said

**Hey guys, Jimmy here ****J**** we're almost there, this is the beginning of the end, I can't wait for all of you to see what I have planned but we have something special.**

**Anyone who reads this, please leave a review and tell me what you want to happen next, and if I like it. I will add it into the story ****J**

**But anyway, thanks for reading ****J**


End file.
